peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanda Bongo Man
Kanda Bongo Man (born 1955 in Inongo, Democratic Republic Of The Congo) is a Congolese soukous musician who became the singer for Orchestra Belle Mambo in 1973, developing a sound influenced by Tabu Ley Rochereau. His solo career only started to take off after moving to Paris in 1979, where his music started to incorporate elements of then-vibrant zouk music (originating in the French West Indies). He is known for the structural changes he implemented to soukous music. The previous approach was to sing several verses and have one guitar solo at the end of the song. Kanda Bongo Man revolutionized soukous by encouraging guitar solos after every verse and even sometimes at the beginning of the song. His form of soukous gave birth to the kwassa kwassa dance rhythm where the hips move back and forth while the hands move to follow the hips. Like many African rumba and soukous musicians before him, Kanda Bongo Man also had an entourage of musicians. Many of Kanda's musicians later moved on to start their own solo careers. Most notable of these was Diblo Dibala, Known as "Machine Gun", Diblo Dibala was a vital part of Kanda Bongo Man's lineup on several albums, including "Kwasa Kwasa" and "Amour Fou". Kanda Bongo Man still tours in Europe and the United States. On July, 2005, he performed at the Live8: Africa Calling concert in Cornwall. Links To Peel Championed by John Peel and Andy Kershaw in the late 80’s, Kanda Bongo Man developed a huge loyal fanbase, and was a key figure in the introduction of African & World music to the mainstream. Kanda Bongo Man did two sessions for Peel's show in 1993 and 2003. At the Glastonbury Festival in 2003, Peel saw the artist perform live and was shown on BBC's Glastonbury television coverage dancing to his performance, which was very rare for Peel to do. Before Peel introduced Kanda Bongo Man at Glastonbury on television, he mentioned himself dancing to the artist: :"You may spot a vaguely familiar face amongst the crowd dancing I've been told, dancing, this is the wonderful magnificent Kanda Bongo Man" Sessions 1. Recorded: 1993-06-16. Broadcast: 30 July 1993 *Yesu Christu / Sai / Wallow 2. Recorded: 2002-02-20. Broadcast: 26 February 2002 *Sancho / Yesu Christu / Bili Live Recorded at Glastonbury: 2003-06-27. Broadcast: 21 August 2003 #Wallow #Bili #Muchana #Amour Perdu #Yesu Christu #Sana Other Shows Played ;1986 *25 August 1986: Malinga (LP - Malinga J.T.) Kanda Bongo Man ;1987 *28 October 1987: Belle Amie (v/a LP - Heartbeat Soukous) Earthworks ;1988 *13 February 1988 (Radio Bremen): E' mame (album - Amour Fou / Crazy Love) Hannibal *02 March 1988: J.T. (LP - Amour Fou / Crazy Love) Hannibal (Peel calls the track J-Two) ;1989 *07 June 1989: Sai (album - Sai-Liza) Kanda Bongo Man *12 June 1989: Naloti (LP - Sai-Liza) Kanda Bongo Man *14 June 1989: Bedy (album - Sai-Liza) Kanda Bongo Man *08 July 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 108 (BFBS)): 'Naloti (CD-Kwassa Kwassa)' (Hannibal) *27 July 1989: Sai (LP - Kwassa Kwassa) Hannibal ;1990 *11 April 1990: Naloti (album - Kwassa Kwassa) Hannibal *23 April 1990: Likambo (album - Kanda Bongo Man Presents Diasi Kadi) Ockland *09 May 1990: Susi Ya Motema *06 June 1990: Likambo (album - Kanda Bongo Man presents Diasi Kadi) Ockland *12 June 1990: Likambo (album - Kanda Bongo Man presents Diasi Kadi) Ockland *03 November 1990: Monie (LP - Isambe - Monie) Melodie Distribution *04 November 1990: Isambe (LP - Isambe - Monie) Melodie Distribution ;1991 *01 June 1991: Mazina (LP - Non Stop Non Stop) Globestyle *02 August 1991 (BFBS): Mosali / Monie (LP - Zing-Zong) Hannibal *04 August 1991: Mosale (album - Zing-Zong) Hannibal *10 August 1991: Zing-Zong (album - Zing-Zong) Hannibal *23 August 1991 (BFBS): Yonde Love Me (CD - Zing-Zong) Hannibal ;1992 *29 May 1992: Naloti (album - Kwassa Kwassa) Hannibal *30 May 1992: Wazena (Album - Kwassa Kwassa) Hannibal ;1993 *22 January 1993: Sana (LP - Le Rendez-Vous Des Stades) KBM *07 February 1993 (BFBS): Sana (album - Le Rendez-Vous Des Stades) K.B.M. *26 March 1993: Lela Lela (CD Soukous In Central Park) Hannibal Records ‎– HNCD 1374 *27 March 1993: Sai (album - Soukous In Central Park) Hannibal HNCD 1374 *07 May 1993: 'Liza (CD-Soukous In Central Park)' (Hannibal) *21 May 1993: Wallow (album - Soukous In Central Park) Hannibal HNCD 1374 *28 May 1993 (BFBS): Wallow (CD: Soukous In Central Park) Hannibal ;1996 *13 January 1996 (BFBS): 'Yolanda (CD-Welcome To South Africa)' (B.Mas Productions) ;1999 *09 June 1999: Monie (LP – Zing Zong) Hannibal *10 June 1999: Wallow (LP -Zing Zong) Hannibal ;2000 *19 July 2000: Sai (v/a CD – Rough Guide To Congolese Soukous) World Music Network *20 July 2000 (Radio Eins): Sai (v/a CD – Rough Guide To Congolese Soukous) World Music Network ;2001 *26 April 2001: 'Iyole' (LP 'Afrique Dynamique') Nascente *10 May 2001 (Radio Eins): 'Iyole' (LP 'Afrique Dynamique') Nascente *04 December 2001: Monie (album - The Very Best Of) Nascente NSCD 089 *11 December 2001: Sango (album - The Very Best Of) Nascente NSCD 089 *19 December 2001: Monie (album - The Very Best Of) Nascente NSCD 089 ;2002 *02 January 2002: Iyole (album - The Very Best Of) Nascente NSCD 089 *15 January 2002: Iyole (album - The Very Best Of) Nascente NSCD 089 *23 January 2002 (BBC World Service): Iyole (album - The Very Best Of) Nascente NSCD 089 *24 January 2002 (Radio Eins): Bedy (album - The Very Best Of) Nascente NSCD 089 *16 May 2002: Iyole (unknown) Nascente ;2003 *July 2003 (FSK): Mosali (LP - Zing Zong) Hannibal *01 July 2003: 'Mosali (LP- Zing Zong)' (Hannibal) *02 July 2003: 'Monie (LP- Zing Zong)' (Hannibal) *03 July 2003: 'Yonde Love Me (LP- Zing Zong)' (Hannibal) *10 July 2003 (Radio Eins): Iyole (album - Non-Stop Non-Stop) Globe Style *11 July 2003 (BBC World Service): 'Mosali (LP- Zing Zong)' (Hannibal) ;2004 *01 July 2004: 'Naloti (LP-Kwassa Kwassa)' (Hannibal) *24 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Liza' (Rykodisc) (6.32) *22 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Yesu Christo' - (Nascent) See Also *Record Collection: K External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists